


The Kidnapping of Evan Hansen

by WrathOfSlytherin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Happy Ending, I think I have a thing with Connor calling Evan baby, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, No Angst, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sub!Evan, Treebros, dom!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfSlytherin/pseuds/WrathOfSlytherin
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 3- Sensory deprivation/ knife play.Who would have thought that being distracted by a fat squirrel with an even fatter burrito would lead to being kidnapped and taken to a lake house? Not Evan Hansen that's for sure.-----This is day 3 of my kinktober oneshots. All stories written in this series can be read on their own.





	The Kidnapping of Evan Hansen

DrunkenWhalers requested kidnap roleplay. I can work with that. (/^▽^)/

 

Enjoy!

 

_Why does night time have to be so dark?_ Evan tried to refrain from twitching at every sound he heard as he quickly walked across campus to get to his car in the parking lot. _Or better yet, why the fuck did they think that Advanced Botany should get out at 11pm. Wouldn't a day class make more sense? I mean plants grow in the sunlight! It's not like it was such an unpopular class that-_

 

As he neared his car, a sound to his right interrupted Evan's train of thought and caused him to jump and grip the strap of his messenger bag even tighter. _Oh god, this is how I am going to die!_ Evan tensed, waiting for the end. He was so close to his car too.

 

A squirrel. It was a squirrel digging in a trash can and snatching out a half-eaten burrito. Huh.

 

"God I am an idiot." Evan chuckled to himself and walked the rest of the way to his car thinking of how ridiculous the situation was.  Could squirrels get diabetes? Because that was the fattest squirrel he had ever seen, and a fat carne asada burrito could not be good for his health. _And who would give the little thing his insulin! "_ Heh, squirrel insulin."

 

"That is the weirdest final words I have ever heard." A deep voice growled into Evan's ear as a hand came around and covered his mouth. Evan's eyes teared up. This was it. **This** is how he is going to die. There was something hard pressed into the small of his back as a hand covered in a black leather glove came around and flashed the steel of a knife. _Oh god. I am going to get raped and then die! What the fuck! What the hell is arousing about a blue stripped polo and khakis damn it! This is the least sexy thing ever._ "I am going to move my hand. If you speak louder than a whisper, you will be stabbed. Nod your head if you understand."

 

Evan franticly nodded his head in agreement. As soon as his attacker removed his hand from his mouth he started to plea. "Please. Please don't kill me. I will give you whatever you want." Evan whispered, but it came out more like a squeak.

 

"You will give me everything I want." The attacker buried his nose in Evan's neck, the gloved hand groped at his ass as the knife brushed the side of his face with the dull side. "You are going to open the car and get in the front. You will drive to where I tell you. If I see you altering the course I set out, you will die. Do you understand me?" His voice was as hard as steel. There would be no getting out of this.

 

"Y-yes sir. Anything you want." Evan didn't know how he would be able to drive with the tears coming down his eyes, but he would do whatever this man wanted. He couldn't die like this. What would his mom be told? _Sorry Ms. Hansen, your son was kidnapped and killed because he was distracted by a fat squirrel with a burrito._ He thought hysterically _. I hope that squirrel has a little squirrel heart attack._

 

Evan opened his car door and bolted in, trying to lock the doors before his attacker could open the back door. "Nice try bitch." the man laughed darkly as he slid into the seat behind Evan, placing a hand around his throat. Evan could feel his heart sink even further. Shit. " Now drive. You are going to get on the northbound freeway."

 

“Ok.”

 

“Just ok?” the man had a teasing tone in his voice. He was really getting a kick out of this whole situation. “What happened to Sir? I think I liked that one better. Be my good little girl and try that again.”

 

“Yes…Sir.” Evan clenched his fists around the steering wheel and wiggled uncomfortably in his seat. ”Whatever you want Sir.”

 

“That is what I want to hear baby girl.” He groaned and started to palm himself through his pants. God this shit was so fucking hot. He loves it when they are obedient. The shy ones always are. “Now drive. I can’t wait to show you what I have in store for you baby. It is going to **blow** you away.”

 

Evan closed his eyes tightly and fought the urge to have a panic attack for a second before turning on his car and reversed out of his parking spot quickly, heading for the freeway.

 

For the next forty minutes he followed the directions that were given to him until he finally pulled off a side street into the woods and up to a cabin on the edge of a small lake. Evan could see that the lights were already on and that there was nobody in a fifteen mile radius, not even another house around the lake. There was nobody to help him.

 

“Get out of the fucking car. We are here.” His kidnapper growled into his ear, hand squeezing his throat. The message was clear. Don’t fuck with him or there will be consequences. “Don’t even think of running baby girl. We are gonna walk your pretty ass into that cabin. Got it?”

 

“Yes Sir.” Over the length of the drive Evan had thought that he had come to terms with his fate, but as he got out of the car and started to walk towards the cabin he could feel the fear rear its head again. “Please, don’t do this. I won’t tell anyone what has happened if you just let me go home. I haven’t even seen your face! I couldn’t send anyone after you if I wanted to!” And Evan hasn’t seen his face. His attacker was dressed in all black and had a hood pulled low over his head. Added to that was the fact that the hand around his neck and knife in his side has kept his head facing forward the entire time. He wasn’t even able to see what he looked like in his rearview mirror thanks to the darkness and shadows. “Please just don’t kill me Sir!”

 

“God you beg so pretty, but you are not going anywhere until I get what I want. Keep walking bitch.” The man squeezed Evan’s neck again, briefly cutting off his oxygen supply. Evan whimpered but continued forward into the cabin.

 

The cabin was actually very beautiful. A two story wooden marvel with large glass windows facing the lake, designed to give its owner the perfect amount of light and a gorgeous view at the same time. Inside was warm and decorated in a way that spoke of both comfort and wealth. What the fuck was someone this well off doing kidnapping and raping people? There was no question in Evan’s mind about that last bit either. He was so literally fucked. If the fact that the man was rubbing his dick on the way here wasn’t enough of a hint to his plans, the rock hard erection that was pressed into his ass and the fact that he was being lead to a bedroom with a king size bed that was already prepped with restraints and a blindfold laying on a pillow sealed the deal. Evan clenched his asshole in anticipation of what was to come and whimpered. _Fuck._

 

“What do you think?” He breathed into Evan’s ear, taking the lobe into his mouth with a suck. “This is all for you baby. Now either you can strip by yourself or I will do it for you.”

 

Evan gulped and reached for the bottom of his polo shirt, pulling it up slowly and over his head. _This is it._ He toed off his shoes and socks and unbuttoned his khakis. He squeezed his eyes tight and pushed his pants and boxer briefs down in one go. No need to draw it out, Evan was resigned to what was going to happen. All he had to do was get through this and maybe he could go home. If he pleased him he would be more willing to let him go after then if he fought and angered his kidnapper. “What now Sir?”

 

“Fuck, you look so good baby.” Evan’s ass was gripped tightly, he could feel the edge of the knife in his hands dig slightly in. Not enough to cut, but enough to make him know it was there. “ I am going to **wreck this ass.** Go grab that blindfold and put it on. Don’t look back at me. If you stay my good little girl like this I won’t have to use the restraints. How does that sound? Think of how good you can move yourself on my cock if you aren’t tied down.”

 

“So good Sir.” Evans voice was strained and he moved forward and grabbed the blindfold. As he put it on he could hear clothes hit the floor. “What should I do next sir.”

 

“Get on the bed on all fours facing the headboard.”

 

Evan climbed on the bed and settled into the position that was asked of him. He felt the bed dip down behind him and heard a quick intake of breath. A sharp slap landed on his right ass cheek and Evan yelped. He just knew that the skin would pinken from just that one slap. “I knew you were a little whore. What is this baby girl? Were you just waiting for someone to come by and take you?”

 

Nestled between the cheeks of Evan’s heart shaped ass, firmed from years of climbing trees, was the shiny blue jem of a butt plug. Evan’s face flamed and he could feel the defiance flair up inside of him. “Don’t flatter yourself asshole. It’s my anniversary with my boyfriend today. He put it inside me before I left for class so that I would be thinking of him.” He turned his head back, not afraid of catching a glimpse of his kidnapper and losing his chance of being let go afterwards now that he couldn’t see his face. “And just so you know, you may take my ass tonight, but it is his. The whole time, I will be thinking of him. I’m sure your tiny little dick won’t be able to be felt after the love we shared earlier.” Evan scoffed and looked back forward. He could feel the words he said pumping him up. False bravery was still bravery in his opinion and it was starting to work.

 

“Tiny dick eh?” Evan could hear something heavy fall on the floor. _Please let that be the knife._ “I guess we will have to have a comparison then!” A manic giggle sounded from his captor and next thing he knew, Evan could feel the butt plug being ripped from his body, his hole clenching at air as if it didn’t know how to be empty anymore.

 

Evan could feel the remnants of his loves release from his marathon anniversary sex he had been having all day. Connor had been planning on adding more loads when he had returned from class.

 

Evan felt something slam into his ass and curl around and he cried out. Fingers. With his vision taken from him, everything seemed more intense than normal. “Looks like you are all ready to go then. Let’s see how my ‘tiny dick’ compares.” Then the fingers were removed and replaced by a thick cock slamming into his hole down to the base in one strong movement.

 

“Oh fuck!” Evan’s arms gave out and he fell face forward onto the bed with a moan.

 

“Fuck baby,” The attacker groaned and placed his hand around Evan’s neck like it had never left, lifting him back up. He dragged his cock out slowly and pushed back in with a grinding motion, going all the way to the base and then some as if he was trying to reach inside of Evan. “For someone who spent the day being fucked by his boyfriend you sure are tight.” His thrusts started to pick up speed, angling with each one, searching. “This has to be the tightest pussy I have ever been in. Yeah.” He started to pant and move faster. “Clench around me baby. Choke my dick with your hole.”

 

Evan screamed out. “Fuck! YES!” He found his prostate. The man let out a triumphant cry and started to pound into Evan, abusing his prostate. Evan couldn’t stand it, it felt so fucking **_good._** “ Fuck, CONNOR!” He whimpered when the cock that was giving him so much pleasure left him. “Don’t stop, please! I need it!”

 

He was turned onto his back and the blindfold ripped off. Evan looked up at Connor’s smirking face, his long hair pulled back in a bun and messy from having his hood up around it all night. “Baby, you called out my name, you lose. I knew you couldn’t keep character till we finished.”

 

“Connor,” Evan pouted and wrapped his legs around his boyfriends waist, trying to bring him back inside so that he could continue. “Is now really the time to gloat? I was getting so close! This was my year to pick kinky anniversary sex. You can’t stop the sex, it’s the best part.”

 

Connor shook his head with a smile, sometimes he still couldn’t believe what a nympho his boyfriend of four years was. Evan had woken him up this morning by riding him and even after pumping five loads in him throughout the day before he left for class, he still wasn’t satisfied. Not like he was complaining. Connor could live inside that perfect ass.

 

“Ok Ev, I will give you what you need.” Connor thrusted back inside of Evan, expertly striking his sweet spot on the first try. He leaned down and fused their mouths together, swallowing up his cries. “You will still have to pay up for losing the bet though. You will be wearing nothing but an apron and a smile when I come home tomorrow, got that?”

 

“Yes! Yes,” Evan panted, ecstasy written across his face. “Anything you want, just fuck me harder Con. I am gonna cum!” He reached down and grabbed his leaking dick, pumping it frantically. “I love you so much! Give it to me!” Connor clenched his teeth and laid it into Evan so hard his ass started to turn red from the force of his thrusts. “Yes!” Evan arched his back and screamed as he came, his seed reaching all the way up his chest and hitting his chin. Connor groaned as he felt his love’s ass squeeze down around his cock. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Evan, I’m coming! Where do you want it baby? How do you want your present?”

 

“Inside me,” Evan looked up at Connor with wide eyes. He would almost look innocent if it wasn’t for the cum on his face.

 

“Fill me up more Con then plug me again.” He panted with a smile. “I want to keep all of you inside me tonight.”

 

“Shit.” Connor swept back down and kissed him. He fucking loved Evan so much he couldn’t stand it. His stomach clenched and he could feel the pleasure race through his entire body as he came inside of Evan, adding his sixth and final load. When he could feel himself softening and his cum trying to slip out around his cock he slipped out of Evan’s ass.

 

Evan’s puffy little hole looked so abused as it clenched down, trying to keep its gift inside. Connor swiftly grabbed his gemmed butt plug and collected what had escaped down his taint and pushed it back inside, seating it firmly for the night. He collapsed beside Evan and pulled him onto his chest.

 

“I love you Evan Hansen.”

 

“I love you too Connor Murphy. Happy anniversary.” Evan nuzzled his face into Connor’s chest with a smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day three done! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و
> 
> I honestly can't believe that I have gotten three down so far. Hopefully I will be able to keep this going for the rest of October because I am having a lot of fun with this. We will see how prepared I feel for finals in 2 weeks. 
> 
> Tomorrow will be day 4 and the prompts for that is Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying) and I already have what I want to write in mind. 
> 
> What Hogwarts houses do you think our favorite boys would be in? (￣ω￣)


End file.
